I Believe In Love
by Bubbly-Soda
Summary: Looking down at the letter he gave her before boarding the plane, the tears finally overflowed. 'Wait for me' it said, and Elizabeth made a silent promise to herself and Justin that she would do just that. *Song-fic request* OC/Justin Gabriel


_**Author's Note: I got requested to do a song-fic one-shot for the lovely LegitElizabethWWEFan to the Dixie Chick's song 'I Believe In Love', so after many months of waiting, here it is :)  
Hope you like it :D**_

* * *

Tears fell silently down Elizabeth Carmichael's face as she watched her high-school sweetheart board the plane set for Cape Town, South Africa, the plane that was never part of the plan. Elizabeth had it all sorted out ever since her and Justin became an item in freshman year, the year he had moved to America with his parents. She and Justin had an instant connection, as clichéd as it is; it really was love at first sight. All during their senior year, they talked about going to the same college in California, finding a little beach shack to rent and start their lives together.

And now she was watching him leave her, all because his parents wanted him to attend college in Cape Town. Looking down at the letter he gave her before boarding the plane, the tears finally overflowed. Wait for me it said, and Elizabeth made a silent promise to herself and Justin that she would do just that.

_I made a promise to myself  
Locked it away deep down inside  
Told my heart we'd wait it out  
Swore we'd never compromise_

Elizabeth lay on her standardized dorm bed, reading over her notes from her psychology class earlier that day. The room silent was except for the quiet sounds of Duffy playing on her iPod docking station and the clock ticking away on her bedside table. Her friends thought she was crazy for wanting to stay in on a Friday night, but that's how it was every week; she watched on as they got all dressed up ready for a night out, and complained when they saw that Elizabeth had no intentions of changing out of her USC sweatshirt.

Placing her notebook back in the red tote she used for her school items, Elizabeth let out a sigh. Sometimes she was sick of not joining her friends on their Friday night outings, but she didn't want to think of the consequences of what could happen when a mixture of hot fraternity boys and alcohol was involved. Her friends didn't understand that her relationship with Justin was more important than going to some lame college party. Of course, he wanted her to have fun during her time at USC; he had told her over and over again during their long Skype sessions. But Elizabeth didn't feel much in the mood for partying when he wasn't by her side.

She watched as her friends found different guys every week, that type of lifestyle definitely wasn't Elizabeth's thing. They wondered why she and Justin were still together, after all, they lived in two different countries and breaking up would be easier than staying together and trying to make it work. But Elizabeth ignored them when they brought that topic up, she knew her and Justin would make it._  
__  
Oh I'd rather be alone  
Like I am tonight  
Then settle for the kind of love  
That fades before the morning light_

Today was the day Elizabeth had been looking forward to her whole college career. Finally, she was graduating with her degree in psychology. She took one last look at her reflection in the full length mirror, making sure her graduation gown and cap were perfect, before proceeding down to the hall where she would be presented with her diploma.

Elizabeth waited nervously for her name to be called, scanning the crowd she found her parents smiling faces, proud that their only child was graduating after years of hard work. "Elizabeth Carmichael," she heard her name be called across the hall. This was it, once shook her Dean's hand and collected her diploma; she would no longer have to worry about test scores and late study nights. She heard her father's loud congratulatory whistle as she walked off the stage, but in an instant Elizabeth was deaf and blind to everything around her except for one thing.

_Silence stared me in the face  
And I finally heard its voice  
It seemed to softly say  
That in love you have a choice_

"Justin?!" she questioned, in disbelief. There was no way that her boyfriend was here at her graduation. He was meant to be in South Africa studying business. It had to be some uncanny look-a-like waiting for the girl who was currently on stage.

"Surprise babe!" he said, opening his arms so he could hug her. Elizabeth was in a daze, how was this possible? She knew from an earlier email that he should be in the middle of his final exams, not here in California.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously. She was beyond happy that he was here but confused as well.

"I managed to get an extra couple of days off before starting my exams," Justin explained, in that accent that Elizabeth loved so much, "I said it was a 'family emergency'," he laughed, still unable to believe that he had managed to pull it off.

Elizabeth lightly smacked him across the chest, "liar," she said playfully, but she was glad that he had done it. She relaxed into his arms, happy that things between them were just as good as when they last saw each other back at the airport.

"Not completely," Justin admitted, "see I do have somewhat of an emergency, something I really need to do…"

_Today I got the answer  
And there's a world of truth behind it  
Love is out there waiting somewhere  
You just have to go and find it  
_  
Elizabeth looked at her boyfriend peculiarly, "what…" she started, before being cut off by the sight of Justin getting down on one knee and pulling out a small velvet box from his jean pocket. Elizabeth's heart stopped.

"Elizabeth Carmichael," he begun, opening the box to revel a stunning solitaire pink diamond set on a simple gold band, a ring his grandmother had given him before he left, "I've gone too long without seeing you, and I don't want to go through that ever again. You are my everything and I want to spend every single day by your side."

Tears fell down Elizabeth's cheeks as Justin continued, "so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Yes," she replied, her voice cracking from happiness, "yes…"

_I believe in love, I believe in love  
A love that's real, love that's strong  
Love that lives on and on  
Yes I believe in love  
Yes I believe in love_

* * *

**_Author's Note: Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)  
I'm also taking requests :)_**


End file.
